Intro to Hanako: Meeting Sasuke
by mysoulislost375
Summary: Another short drabble about Hanako...Complete. Before they met in real life, Hanako meets the little brother. AU, Het, Implied ItaOC. Rated for cursing, humor, and promises of pain, and to be safe.


**Hello people! Okay, here's the second drabble in the ItachiXHanako (OC) series. I'm going to be uploading one more right after this one, but since I don't really have much of a timeline, then the rest are going to be random. The next chapter for my SasuNaru story will be up either now or very soon. Thanks to all of those who reviewed and/or added to favorites my last drabble! Lots of cyber sweets for you!**

**THIS IS AU; MEANING THAT THERE ARE NO NINJAS. Itachi is the CEO of the Uchiha Company, is married to an OC, and HATES Sai. Also, this is Het. Normally, I prefer slash, but I can do Het just fine.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Itachi, Gaara, or any other super-hot/cute characters from Naruto. If I did, I'd be rich and there would be more obvious slash. I only own the OC and the plot.**

**Set before Hanako and Itachi get married… maybe even before they start (real-life) dating? ;3**

**P.S. "~blah blah blah~" is English. Everything else is Japanese.**

Hanako felt a headache coming on. Today was Hell, with a capital 'H'. First, she was late to her own class, then she forgot her class plans, she had three students switch class periods, and she had a new—late—student too. So now, her class was uncontrolled, it was almost lunch—'Fudge!' she thought, 'I _knew _I forgot something else!'—and the headache that had been threatening since first period had finally broke over her and been upgraded to a migraine. So, Hanako did what any (in)sane person would do when in pain: she snapped.

"~SHUT UP! All of you SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN, YOU NOISY BRATS OF DOOM! ~"

The class did. Mainly because she yelled it in English and she was terrifying right at that moment. Hanako stood behind her desk, hands splayed on the top, glaring at all of her frozen students.

"Now that I have your attention," the green-eyed woman paused, glaring darkly at the uniformed students. "I have some announcements. One: I have had a _very_ bad day, and you," another glare "have just made it worse. Two: we are expecting a new student today, and I need to either go get them, or send one of you to do it. Now, ~SIT IN YOUR SEATS AND BEHAVE! ~"

"A-ano, Ford-sensei?" a voice came from the door. Hanako slowly turned her head, her long honey-brown hair covering her face and a dangerous aura rising behind her, making her seem less human and more like a vengeful ghost.

The science TA— Kabutos? Kabutops? The boy with a bug name— flinched slightly. Ford-sensei was the only one (besides Orochimaru-sensei) who truly terrified the silver-headed assistant. Coughing to clear his throat, Kabuto attempted to sound nonchalant. He failed. "A-ano, For-ford-sensei, I, uh, I-I brought the exchange student."

She glared, but let a sigh escape her as she nodded at the bug/person.

"Well?" Hanako arched an eyebrow at the sweating teacher's assistant/secretary. "Where's my new student?"

"Right here, Ford-sensei!" Kabuto quickly reached behind himself, grabbed someone, and nearly ran after a quick "Good-bye Ford-sensei" and then slamming the classroom door shut. The whole class (except Hanako) and new student sweat dropped at Kabuto's hasty departure. Hanako, used to the glasses-wearing assistant, simply used the small moment of silence to study the boy who was to be joining her class.

He was tall for a Japanese teen, with black hair that spiked up in the back like a cockatoo bird. His face, although handsome, was an impassive pale color, hiding any emotions he felt. The boy's eyes, a dark onyx color, told her that he was slightly impressed at her temper (or strength).

"Okay now, first things first. ~How well do you know English? ~" Hanako asked the teen.

"~I am mostly fluent. ~" He replied, slight irritation in his smooth voice.

"Good." She nodded. "~Then here's your instructions: Call me Ms. Ford or Ford-sensei. Now, come stand up front and introduce yourself; in a mix of English and Japanese. ~ So, tell the class your name, age, where you're from, likes, dislikes, hobbies, anything we should know about you."

Hanako switched from English to Japanese flawlessly, much to the envy and bemusement of the class.

"~My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I am 16. I am from Konoha, but I had moved to America for three years. ~ I like very little and dislike many things.* My brother is the devil."

Immediately, whispers—mainly from the girls—broke out. At least, until Hanako banged her fist on her desk (causing it to creak ominously). Then, the room was silent once again.

"That's a very good use of English, Uchiha-kun. Now, in my class we choose an American/English name to use and usually try to address each other by those names. ~ Of course, I have a list of available names for you to choose from, so stay there as I set up the movie for everyone else. ~ Class, I expect no less than 180 words—_from the movie_—that you recognize. No repeating and I expect them to be on my desk at the end of class. ~ Extra credit to anyone that understands and puts down over 250. ~"

With that last, hurried sentence, Hanako killed the lights and stared the movie. As it played, she gave Sasuke Uchiha a name and told him to just write as many words as possible. Sasuke—now to be called Derek—smiled in the dark. His sister-in-law (to be) was acceptable.

…

**A/N: Alright peoples! This drabble is set before Hanako really starts dating Itachi. She's 22, is sort-of online dating Itachi (met him when she was 20; that drabble will be up in a couple weeks), and while she doesn't really know about him (i.e. last name, job, family beyond that he has some and snippets when he's mad at them) but he hacked her and so knows all about her. Also, I'll be doing mass updates today, so please review or favorite this story then please go check out my other ones!**

***From manga.**

**PS: did anyone catch the Pokémon reference? Kudos to those that did and didn't have to go over it again after reading this ;P kekekekeke!**


End file.
